1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles for mounting protective devices in vehicles, and relates specifically to a unitary grommet for enabling a headlight protecting screen to be securely and efficiently mounted therein and mounted to a headlight-opening-defining portion of a vehicle bumper, for protecting a vehicle headlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices in the prior art, known to the applicant, for mounting protective coverings in vehicles, include pivoted metal headlight screen mounting assemblies, and a complex molding strip for mounting a windshield pane.
Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,542 for "Headlamp and Door Assembly", U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,137 for "Automotive Protective Screen", U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,970 for "Automobile Headlight Protector", U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,968 for "Combined Headlight Guard and Dimmer", and U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,303 for "Profile Strip for the Mounting Support of Fixedly Installed Panes".
Such devices, however, are generally complex, expensive, and inefficient. Further, some of such devices are subject to tampering, removal, and damage, while others are generally difficult and expensive to install. Those mounting devices comprised of a metallic material are subject to damage, rust, and corrosion.